


Unison (being rewritten!)

by MidnightMeadows



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: Well, they expected Nut's invention to do something mind-boggling.But not quite like this.(Or, the elementals meet someone quite unexpected.)---Being rewritten! new story will be under the same name!for more info check out the latest chapter in this story!(this story will be kept up!)
Relationships: Boboiboy & elementals
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I decided to make this its own story!  
> I deleted the chapters on Kin and put them here so...  
> enjoy!

"So, I've decided to make a portal to another dimension!"

Silence echoed throughout the room.

"Why?" Daun asked.

"Because, why not?" Nut replied good-naturally, not even flinching at the blunt question.

"I fail to see the practicality of this." 

"Calm down Fang." Tanah sweat dropped, before something dark enveloped him. "Nut, this better be worth waking us up for at _3am._ "

Nut shivered, before stiffly doing the TAPOPS salute. "Yes sir!" Turning back to his machine, he pulled off the grey blanket that was covering it, to reveal a machine which was a mess of wire and scraps of metal molded to a shape of an oval, standing upright but empty. "Feast your eyes, on the beauty of my invention!"

For the second time that day, silence was the only thing in the room of the TAPOPS space station.

Angin whistled, pointedly looking away from the invention in question.

Cahaya quirked a brow, entertained.

"Well?" Admiral Tarung's deep voice was unamused, impatient. "Start it up already!"

Nut, with a quick nod, flipped a lever and with a deep, whirring noise, the portal came to life. Unlike how it was before, the portal wasn't empty. This time, magenta and indigo unraveled within the portal, and white, glowing strings burst out like grappling hooks - clinging to the ceiling like spider silk.

One particular string shot out and landed on Cahaya's wrist.

After a moment of pause, Cahaya spoke up, gently prodding with the string on his wrist, before pulling it off. "Nut, was the string thing supposed to happen?"

"Um." Nut hesitated. "Probably?"

"What do you mean, probably?" 

"Meaning," Petir answered Api's question. "He doesn't know."

Cahaya's face palm was loud, and obvious. But Nut didn't take the hint, sticking his head through the portal. After several moments, he soon wrenched it out again. A big grin was on his face, eyes bright in excitement. It was apparent he wanted someone to ask him why his mood was suddenly so positive.

"What you smiling for?" Angin asked.

"It seems, that the other side of the portal has opened in space!" Nut answered. "Looking around, I found it was just overlooking the TAPOPS headquarters!"

Tanah and Petir looked at each other. "So this other dimension has TAPOPS as well?" Tanah inquired.

"Looks like it."

"Interesting." Cahaya commented.

Api, being the curious person he was, stuck entire upper body into the portal, just barely remembering to take a breathe beforehand. None of the others payed any attention to him, choosing to continue discussing their observations. Air lazily held onto his lower body, so he wouldn't fall in.

"Guys!"

The group continued to converse, not appearing to want to know what Api's panic was all about.

"Guys!"

Still, they didn't hear him.

" _Guys!_ "

They all turned at Air's desperate voice, and came face to face to the panicked expression of Api.

"There's something heading straight to the portal! It's coming fast!"

Admiral Tarung's eyes widened before he stood to attention, running to the portal. He held out his arms, waiting for the apparent object to hit him.

Suddenly, the portal glowed a pale yellow, and a streak of orange flitted out of it, hitting Tarung's chest and subsequently landing in his arms.

As Tarung looked down to see what the object was, his voice died in his throat.

It was a young boy, slightly cold and unconscious in his arms. His black hair matted with sweat and blood, which ran down his face, and clothes ripped and worn in various places. He was wearing a dirtied orange cap, topped with yellow spots and white spikes.

Various 3rd degree burns covered the visible parts of his body.

Koko ci was the first to recover from his reverie. "He looks gravely injured! We need to get him to our medics immediately!" 

Admiral Tarung nodded, before beckoning Daun to come along with him. "We will need your expertise."

Daun nodded seriously, brought out of his shock at his orders. "Right."

As the group left, the rest of the teens stood in shock. Angin shifted towards Tanah.

"Why.." He started.

"Why did he look like _us?_ "

* * *

Boboiboy woke slowly, like he did every morning. Except this time, he wasn't in _his_ bed.

Blearily opening his eyes, he was greeted by the Medic Bay. White-washed walls surrounded him and there was a plain white table to his right, with his signature orange cap resting on it.

Slowly sitting up, he took the cap and put it facing backwards on his head.

A thought registered in his head:

Wasn't the TAPOPS Headquarters...destroyed?

By him?

His eyes widened, and he threw himself off the bed in a panic. Hastily wrenching the IV from his wrist, he ran in his hospital gown towards the control room. His bare feet thudded against the immaculate metal floors the corridors and he turned left and right, as going through the headquarters had become muscle memory for him.

He had to see if everyone was okay.

After what _Vargoba_ did to them.

* * *

He arrived at the double doors and pushed them open, not caring for the crimson that was slowly dripping down from his wrist and smearing across the metal of the door.

As the doors swung and hit the door, he gazed into the room, scanning desperately for his friends. Hoping they would be _okay._

But the universe was known to love messing with him.

Instead of seeing the familiar faces of his comrades, several pairs of _his own eyes_ stared back at _him_.

"What."

One of them -He recognized him, _Api_ \- gasped in surprise, literal stars shining in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, who are you?!"

Angin looked at him calculatingly, before turning to Tanah. "Hey, we don't have _another_ brother, do we?" Tanah hesitantly shook his head. Soon, Cahaya walked over to him, eyes narrowed in thought. He came to a stop in front of him, his own eyes gazing into his _soul_ -

Boboiboy stiffened as Cahaya lifted his wrist, who then calmly beckoned Daun over. "Hey, his wrist is bleeding. You might wanna wrap it up."

As Daun wrapped his wrist, Petir turned to him. "Who are you?"

"M-My name's Boboiboy."

"Pretty strange name."

Boboiboy huffed at Air's sudden reply. When Daun finished wrapping his wrist, he was all up in his face, curiosity coloring his face. "So, why do you look like us?"

Boboiboy gazed incredulously at him, sweat dropping. "That's what I should be asking you."

There was a sudden pause, before Tanah spoke.

"Why do you have a power watch?"

"Eh?" At the question, the group looked at the watch in one movement, as if they hadn't seen the power watch before.

"What powers do you possess?" Petir asked.

Boboiboy suddenly grew defensive, moving his arm behind his back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Petir's eyes narrowed in anger, and he yanked his hidden arm to his front. " **What powers do you _possess_**?"

Boboiboy bared his teeth at him in response. "It's just a normal watch, what do you mean _powers_?!"

Petir stood, shocked. Tanah calmly pushed to the front of his group of his brothers and gently held Boboiboy's wrist. He brought up his own right wrist beside his. "Look, both of our power watches look exactly the same." He met eyes with Boboiboy. "This means that Ochobot gave you your watch, and as a consequence, your power."

Ochobot himself floated up to Boboiboy and hesitantly took his wrist. Scanning the watch, he exclaimed. "He's right! It appears to be just like yours, except, ...unfamiliar?"

Tanah nodded, "That would be because your from another dimension."

Boboiboy froze, rigid.

Api blinked, waving his hands in front of Boboiboy's face. "Hey, you there?"

**_"What do you mean, another dimension?!?!"_**

* * *

After Daun thoroughly checked Boboiboy over, he was deemed free to go.

"Okay, so we should probably get you back to your own universe now." Tanah thought out loud. "We should get you to Nut's room."

"Oh, you have a Nut as well?"

"Yeah, he's the one who brought you here in the first place."

"Oh really?"

Boboiboy felt anger course through his body. He cracked his knuckles intimidatingly.

He didn't notice Tanah's look of faint amusement.

* * *

"You see, I can't get you home."

Boboiboy face palmed. Of course he couldn't.

"The big burst of energy when you went through the portal?" Nut paused. "That fried literally _all_ the wires."

"Oh."

"Mhm." He turned back to reconnect a wire. "You're gonna have to wait a while until I get it fixed."

Tanah looked at him curiously albeit the quite disappointing news. "What _were_ you doing to have gone through the portal at such high speed?"

Boboiboy averted his eyes. Since they still had the TAPOPS Headquarters, then it meant that the events with Vargoba hadn't happened yet, assuming their timeline was like his. Unless they already had the battle with Vargoba and managed to defeat him without the Headquarters blowing up. Either way, it was best not to tell them. He could tell Tanah though, he would be least likely to spill the secret.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

"If you have a power watch, then you must have some pretty cool powers, right?" Angin shouted from the other side of the sparring room they arrived in a few minutes after talking to Nut."You must be pretty strong! Let's fight!"

Angin then _flew_ towards him.

Boboiboy barely had enough time to spin away, directing the momentum to his fist so he could punch Angin's back.

With a thump, Angin face-planted into the ground with an exaggerated, "Oof!" He then got up again, spitting out dirt aggressively, before he started forming a concentrated ball of wind into his palm. After a moment, he ran towards Boboiboy, with the intention of ramming the ball into his gut.

"Aerosphere!"

No thank you.

Boboiboy started running away from Angin as fast as he could, not wanting to face the wrath of a technique he himself had refined to decimate _mountains._

As he started have less room to run, he found himself backed into a corner. So, to surprise Angin, he turned around and started running to his chaser, with the illusion that he was going to take him on. As soon as he reached a meter from him, he slid between his legs and directed a kick to his back.

Boboiboy looked to his side, where the audience was watching the fight. Which consisted of all the elements and the two admirals. Additionally, Sai and Shielda were there too.

He then redirected his attention to his opponent, who had just finished talking.

Silence.

Oh, he realized, this is where he was supposed to reply.

"...I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" 

Angin scowled at the fact that he had been ignored. "I said, _show us your powers already!"_

Boboiboy grinned. "How about...no?"

"But that's not fair!"

Boboiboy channeled his inner Cahaya. "So?"

Angin had nothing to say to that.

But Daun did. "Please?" He begged from the audience, doing his best puppy eyes. "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" 

Boboiboy was very weak to that face, he seriously thought he felt his heart squeeze. With a huff, he complied and walked to his side of the room. If he was going to reveal his powers to them, it was only natural that he should do it with a flourish. And that meant doing what he did best.

Be awesome, of course.

So after a moment of pause, he pelted towards Angin, throwing up quite a bit of dust in his wake. Angin managed to dodge just in the nick of time, but started looking more confused at the fact that Boboiboy didn't stop running. 

As soon he reached the wall, he planted a foot on it and began speedily ascending the vertical wall, running higher and higher as the effect of gravity took over. Once he got to the height he wanted, he flipped off the wall hard, launching himself between the two adjacent walls. 

As his hair flowed like water from the harsh winds from flying through the air, he peeked at the audience, finding them completely enraptured in his daring stunt.

He twirled through the air as a glowing circle of gold formed around him. The circle itself had three symbols swirling around its circumference. One, a symbol of a brown mountain. Another, a yellow symbol of lightning. And lastly, a light blue one of a tornado. As he passes through it, he began to glow himself. 

_**"Boboiboy...kuasa teiga!"**_

The circle disappeared, and Angin's sparring partner stopped glowing and started to fall. Or should he say, sparring partner _s?_

_Three_ people landed on the ground, and turned their challenging eyes towards Angin.

* * *

The moment Tanah caught sight of the trio, he quickly got up from his seat and slowly walked towards them. Gaping, he came to a stop and shakily pointed at his doppelganger. "A-Are you...me?"

The other Tanah laughed awkwardly. "Sure am. Have the same powers too." He looked around at the group and his own two brothers and continued. "But maybe to avoid confusion you should call us by something else...?"

The other Angin's hand shot up, as if he was in a classroom. Amused, the other Tanah picked him. "Why not just call us by the English version of our names? Like, by calling our Tanah, Earth!"

The newly dubbed Earth smiled. "That alright with you Peti- I mean, Lightning?"

Lightning huffed and looked away, replying with a short nod.

Api and Angin's eyes sparkled, "Your power is _so_ cool!"

Cahaya joined in. "Oh yeah, about that. Since you guys are so similar to us in abilities and appearance..." He placed a finger on his chin. "You guys are probably from an parallel dimension or universe."

"What's that?" Daun asked curiously.

Air continued the explanation, surprisingly. "It's a dimension or universe that is similar to ours."

Cahaya nodded thoughtfully. "At the start, we dismissed the similarity of the, uh..." He gestured towards the trio. "Original? Is that what were calling him when he's not here?" He coughed, before continuing. "So anyway, we dismissed the similarity of the Original and us's appearances, because it could've just been a coincidence. But since we've got similar powers and people too now, we can say they are probably from a parallel universe."

Daun grinned. "I didn't really get any of that, but it sounded really cool!"

Cahaya groaned.

"Anyway, since we've got all the explanations sorted out, why not go relax somewhere?"

Air smirked at Earth. "Finally. Someone who actually _gets_ me."

* * *

"So, how'd you guys like my demonstration?"

Petir quirked a brow at Boboiboy. "You have some strange, but cool powers."

"Thanks?"

"Boboiboy!" Said person turned at the sound of name, to come face to face with Daun. "Bring out other me! I wanna talk to him!" After a moments consideration, he added. "I mean, can you bring out Leaf, please?"

Boboiboy _melted_. "Don't see why not." He reached to his Power Watch and pushed both sides, and closed his eyes when a ring of gold, starting from the top of his head, slowly came down to the ground, revealing a newly transformed Leaf.

Daun gasped excitedly. "Oh, Hi!"

Leaf, feigning surprise, gasped as well. "Hello there!"

Daun giggled. "What's _your_ power?"

"I'm a plant ninja and medic!"

"That's cool, I am too!"

Tanah and Cahaya watched from the sidelines, faces cherry red as they tried to see through the light.

"They're too _pure_."

"I know." Whispered Cahaya.

"This is so cute, I can die happy."

Tanah shot a concerned look to Air who had joined their conversation. Air looked back with a look saying 'What? You know _you_ would too.'

* * *

"That's strange."

Cahaya turned to where Boboiboy was staring at Api. "What is?"

"Look." Boboiboy pointed to his eyes. "I have brown eyes, while you all have different colors except for Tanah." 

"That's...not really _that_ strange."

Boboiboy starts pouting, until he brightens with a sudden thought. "Maybe it's kind of a representation of your powers?"

Cahaya stared. "Explain."

"Well, Air has light blue eyes, 'cause he controls water, right?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Tanah has brown eyes 'cause he controls the Earth and Api's is amber because he controls fire?"

Cahaya gaped. "Well, you do have a point. We were _born_ with those eye colors though."

Boboiboy smirks. "Coincidence? I think not." But his eyes sparkled. "Imagine! You were destined for your powers since you guys were even born! That's some serious universe alignment right there."

Cahaya jabbed him playfully, before mumbling so the other wouldn't hear. "Why are you even trying to remember our eye colors, you creep?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


	2. Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks he would have to wait even longer to return to his family.  
> But, at least he wouldn't be lonely during the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys for all the support i received in the last chapter! Kudos to you guys!  
> I'll make sure to make this one just as good, or even more!  
> enjoy!

When lunch came around, Boboiboy was surprised at how hungry he was. It felt like he hadn't eaten in years as he dug into his food with fervor like a starving man. He was on his third plate of pasta, and looked up to see everyone staring at him. At their questioning stares, he just shrugged.

"This might have something to do when you came through that portal." Cahaya started, staring at Boboiboy's blurring arms. "All the energy that fried the wires may have come from you." Cahaya's stare turned incredulous. "What were you doing to use up _that_ much energy?"

Boboiboy just pointedly looked away.

* * *

The lights in the room were turned off, and he presumed everyone had fallen asleep.

Boboiboy was currently sitting on his bed, staring contemplatively at his orange, dinosaur themed cap. He thought of _his_ Ochobot, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, and even Fang.

Salty tears dripped off his chin. He missed them. His _family_.

He flinched when two knocks sounded from his door, quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, and left his cap on the table. When he opened the door, he came to face Tanah and Air, who didn't have their caps on. 

"Ah, hello there." Tanah greeted, before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "We knew you were awake because we could see the light in your room from the edges of the door." His face turned serious. "We want to know what happened to you, you were really injured when you arrived here." Air nodded along side him.

"I had to clean a few of your wounds." Air's eyes were hidden as he looked away. "Some of them...were not pretty."

Boboiboy breathed, and patted the bed. As they sat down, he asked a question. "Why isn't Daun here? He helped me too, didn't he?"

Tanah smiled kindly. "We knew something at that scale would be pretty traumatic, so we it made sense if you didn't want too many people to know." He fiddled with his hands. "Daun did want to come as well, but we told him about it and he thought it would make sense if we both went." Something dark flashed in his eyes. "Since we are, more or less, the best with dealing with these kind of emotions."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Air tapped him on the shoulder, eyes soft. "Do you mind telling us? You don't have to."

Boboiboy sighed, "I'll tell ya." He smiled grimly at the duo. "I was planning on it anyway."

Tanah's eyes widened, before he chuckled. "I just noticed!" He pointed at Boboiboy's muss of hair. "You have that same lock of white hair we have." 

Silence.

"That went off topic, sorry." Tanah apologized. "Have you...had the battle with Bora ra yet?" He hesitantly asked.

Boboiboy flinched.

"You had it too, didn't you?" Air quietly asked.

Boboiboy's mouth trembled. "Y-yeah." He closed his eyes, trying to even his shaky breathing. "I did."

"And..." Air's voice trembled. "Did he try to hurt Ochobot in yours as well?"

Boboiboy's breath hitched. "Can we- can we talk about something else?"

Tanah and Air looked at each other before Tanah smiled softly. "Of course we can. Anyway, back to the original subject."

"We want to know what happened."

"R-Right, where to begin.." Boboiboy thought, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Do you know...who captain Vargoba is?"

"Oh, him?" Tanah recalled. "We infiltrated his base just two days ago. Why?"

"He managed to track down TAPOPS headquarters." Boboiboy hated that he didn't have his cap to cover his sad face like he usually would. Although, he was a bit surprised at the fact that it hadn't happened yet for them. Did he not just jump dimensions, but time travel as well?

"We fought." He looked away. "And I defeated him."

Air whispered gently. "That's not all, is it?"

"I unlocked Cahaya, and then Solar." He paused, wringing his hands. "And I defeated captain Vargoba and destroyed the Headquarters in the last attack."

Their eyes widened.

"That attack pushed me far out from the ship, and I flew a long way away in space." He looked up to their faces. "And I woke up...here."

He flinched as he felt two arms encircle him. It was Tanah, hugging him. Boboiboy stuffed his face in the crook of his neck, with his own arms clutching at Tanah's back. "And, I don't know if my friends survived. Or anyone from TAPOPS, since my watch has no signal." He felt his eyes grow misty, and a few frail sobs escaped his trembling mouth. "I m-might've _killed_ them."

"You didn't."

Boboiboy's hands tightened. "What do you m-mean?"

"We know you didn't kill them." Air joined in with the hug, feebly cuddling Boboiboy's back. "You wouldn't."

Tanah continued. "In the short time we knew you, we know that you're just like all of us." He smiled against Boboiboy's neck. "You won't ever hurt someone you love."

His eyes widened.

"That's what we all have in common."

"Yeah." Air smirked against his back. "Get upset like this again, and we'll dog pile you." 

Tanah laughed, gently ruffling Boboiboy's mussed hair. "That's right."

Boboiboy gently nuzzled Tanah's shoulder, eyes bright and shining with _joy_.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

In the headquarters common room, the elements and Boboiboy were currently relaxing or playing Uno. Boboiboy sat lazily on the sofa with Tanah, Air and Petir. Who were all bemusedly watching the card game between Cahaya, Daun, Api and Angin.

Cahaya smirked, placing down a card slowly, revealing itself to be a Take 4 card.

"Aw man..." Angin groaned good-naturally, grabbing several cards off the pile. 

Boboiboy chuckled and further slumped on his soft chair. All of a sudden, he felt a heavy weight settle itself on his lap and a small tap on his clothed thigh.

"Pat me."

Looking down, it was revealed to be Air lazily asking for those head pats. Giggling, he proceeded to gently card his fingers through silky strands of black hair, playing with them lightly. When he heard Air make a soft sound akin to a cat's purr, he increased his efforts, caressing the nape of his neck.

When he looked up again, he saw everyone peering at himself and Air in slight curiosity. Daun stood from his place and crawled over to Boboiboy's side, squeezing up against him and Petir, who didn't seem to mind. He then bowed his head, taking off his cap.

"Do me now! Do me!" Daun excitedly asked, pointing at his own mop of coal colored hair. With a laugh, Boboiboy rested his other hand on Daun head, sorting through his his hair and ruffling his hair playfully. Daun slumped against Boboiboy's shoulder, boneless.

"This is very cute." He heard Tanah comment cheerily from his left. Boboiboy nodded his head in agreement.

"After them, it's me, ok?" He heard Angin ask, with Api asking alongside him.

"Now now," Boboiboy said, amused. "Everyone can get a turn." He then turned to the silent Petir and slightly envious Cahaya with a smirk. "Even you. Cahaya, Petir." Cahaya protested, while Petir grunted and turned away, red coloring the tips of his ears.

* * *

"Okay guys, watch this." Boboiboy giggled, gesturing to the trio consisting of Daun, Angin and Api. He grasped a mirror and hid it behind his back before walking up to Petir and tapping his shoulder. "Hey, Petir."

"What."

As Petir turned around and focused his attention on him, Boboiboy asked. "Hey, do you want to see something beautiful?"

Petir narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Sure." He said slowly.

The orange-capped boy grinned, taking the mirror and bringing it to face Petir, so he would see his own reflection. "Here it is."

No one said anything for a moment, except Cahaya in the far end of the room, who made a faint sound of laughter.

Petir's face flushed red in embarrassment. "Y-You, I-uh w-wha...?" He stuttered.

The trio, including Cahaya, behind Boboiboy burst into boisterous cackles, each of them holding their stomachs in amusement. Angin was almost crying. "P-Petir!" He cried, laughing hysterically. "Y-You look like a tomato!"

Petir's face turned absolutely _murderous,_ and he turned his cap down to cover his eyes. Quickly, he whipped around and stomped out of the room. Boboiboy didn't forget to call out one last time. "What's wrong? It's the truth!"

"Stop it!" Echoed back from the corridor in reply.

"Never!" Boboiboy declared haughtily, laughing.

* * *

"What's taking so long?"

Nut tutted at Petir's impatience. "Do you think making a portal to another _dimension_ uses _normal_ components?" At their silence, Nut continued. "Since triple B damaged all the stuff in the portal, were gonna have to get the material we need back from the planet we originally got it from." He stared at them exasperatedly. "Getting those supplies from the members who took a mission to that place, manipulating them into the forms we need _and_ building this thing is gonna take a lot of time." 

"T-Triple B?!" Boboiboy did a spit-take, before chuckling quietly.

"How long do you estimate it will take?" Cahaya asked, ignoring Boboiboy's actions.

Nut placed a hand on his chin, spinning the spanner in his hand distractedly. "I'd say about a three weeks or so."

" _Three_ **_weeks_ _?!_** " The group exclaimed, Boboiboy in particular.

Nut nodded. "That's what I said."

"But why would it take such a long time?" Air asked softly in mild confusion.

"The material itself is really rare, and only discovered to be on _one_ planet, which a long way away. Finding it there and extracting it too is also quite difficult."

Angin asked another question. "Why did you have those materials in the first place then, Nut?"

"Well, there was a rumor that making anything out of one of the materials was an inventor's _dream_!" He proclaimed, eyes shining. "And it truly was! It was like working a _miracle_!"

Boboiboy sweat dropped at Nut's enthusiasm, but then perked up. "What about missions?"

Admiral Tarung stepped forward from Nut's side. "Just because Boboiboy here is you all from another dimension, doesn't mean we can trust him." He looked around him at all the other elements. "All of you are going to look after him, and make sure he doesn't do _anything_ suspicious."

"Wait, that means-" Tanah exclaimed.

"That's right, Tanah." Admiral Tarung smirked. "Take this as a three week break."

Angin and Daun grinned in excitement, while Api groaned in disappointment. " Aw, but I was looking forward to all the fighting..."

"The reason all of us are looking after one person, it's because he has our powers, right?" Cahaya started speculating, scratching at his chin.

"That's correct." Tarung stated.

"But because Boboiboy has all of our powers, he has to focus on all of them all at once." Cahaya's eyes widened. "And since each of us has only one element to focus on, all of us combined would be stronger than him!"

"Geez..." Api muttered. Air elbowed him. 

"He's not wrong."

"I'm right here, y'know." Boboiboy mumbled.

* * *

"Oh!" Boboiboy exclaimed. "You have a Cattus here too?"

Daun nodded, and affectionate smile taking over his face. "We do! Isn't he cute?"

Boboiboy smiled, nodding in reply. "He is." Cooing gently at him, he placed his palm in front of the kitten. Cattus meekly sniffed his awaiting fingers, before rubbing his head against them, purring contentedly.

Elated, he brought the kitten into his arms. Cattus nuzzled him, before softly licking his nose, to which he shyly giggled. The cactus kitten stuffed his face into Boboiboy's mop of black hair and ruffled it with his face, before affectionately nuzzling his neck once more. Boboiboy chuckled at the ticklish feel of his whiskers on his skin. Daun cooed at the duo, giggling at the fact that Cattus was trying to smother the orange-capped boy with his love.

Petir and Tanah smiled gently from behind them, eyes gazing at the affectionate act before them.

"Petir, you're smiling." Tanah remarked, chuckling good-naturally.

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

Feather-light strokes of gray flew across the white expanse like how an arrow would fly through the air. Quick, effortless, strategically planned and elegant.

As though by magic, a form came into shape. A calloused, rough hand, as though it had emerged from a desperately fought battle and covered by a ripped, bloody, finger-less glove. It was facing away, and open with a dark shadow casting from behind it. In even more time, details and fine lines had been further composed into it, to make the hand appear if made of rock and worn stone.

When the piece was finished, the hand was entangled in vines blossoming with roses and moss covered its base. There nests of birds in between the fingers and various bushes of fruit seemed to unfold from within the moss. Six gemstones were on the back of the hand, facing the viewer.

The back ground consisted of a grassy cliff looking over a sunrise. 

From the perspective the piece was drawn at, it looked like the hand was grasping the _sun_.

With one last stroke of the pencil, the piece was finished. Tanah put away the pencil and closed his notepad, smiling slightly at himself.

He looked over to the other side of the room where their new guest had arrived, chatting happily with Angin and Api. His vision then moved upward, to his sunset colored cap.

Nah, it was definitely sunrise colored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone pls make that drawing??  
> that would be awesome  
> :3c
> 
> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


	3. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings were used to welcoming random people into their large, but happy family.  
> Their alternate self from another dimension and slightly different time period was no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyy the flooffff!!

"Hey, Boboiboy?"

The person in question turned their head with a curious sound. "Yeah?"

"Where were you when my post got only four likes?"

"Making four accounts, bro."

" _Bro_."

Angin and Boboiboy giggled, Tanah idly chuckling nearby.

Cahaya sighed in disappointment, hand placed on his face. "You all are disappointments to society."

Boboiboy smirked cheekily. "I know that you are, but what am I?"

Angin and Api's laughter increased in volume. Api's face was nearing the color of a tomato. Air lazily snickered where he was laying on the sofa, attempting to take a nap despite the ruckus occurring around him.

Cahaya pouted, huffing. He crossed his arms. "This is so sad, Ochobot play despacito."

Silence.

Petir choked.

That started the chaos. Api started to cough in lieu of his incredibly violent laughter and face-planted against the metal floor of their shared bedroom. Daun panicked and tried to help the choking individual in vain. A few moments later, Tanah relieved Api of his pain, and the room filled with the sound of Api's harsh breathing. Said harsh breathing was filled with small hysterical giggles. At the same moment in time, Air flipped off the sofa in laughter, and Boboiboy stuffed the back of his hand against his mouth to muffle his hard laughter, which was so intense that you almost couldn't hear it.

Cahaya stood in the middle of the room, hand on his chin and sparkling proudly at the chaos he had created with one simple line.

* * *

"Why _are_ we trusting him so easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Cahaya scratched the back of his neck. "We only just met Boboiboy, and yet we're already being so friendly with him."

Petir frowned in agreement. "He's right. For once." He smirked at Cahaya's sound of anger, before returning to the original topic, brows furrowed in suspicion. "We've never been that quick to trust _anyone_." 

Tanah frowned, before he met eyes with a smiling Air from across the room. At his smile, he remembered the talk they had in Boboiboy's room, where the boy shared _gut wrenching_ sobs and his innermost worry. Tanah hid his small smile, and turned back to the two arguing brothers. "I don't think there is anything to worry about."

They both stopped, and turned back to Tanah almost in sync. Cahaya was skeptical. "Why not?"

Tanah grinned, ignoring the confusion displayed on the faces of his younger brothers. "If he trusts _us_..."

"Then what reason do we have to not trust _him_?"

* * *

Boboiboy walked.

It had been a while since he had a walk through the absolute maze that was the TAPOPS Headquarters. It truly did live up to its reputation, as Boboiboy would almost get lost every time he left his room. The same grey colored walls greeted him at every turn, and he wondered if he would ever get used to the change of pace, scenery. It certainly wasn't like Palau Rintis, where he had called his home for many a year, with its everlasting sapphire skies, freshly cut grass and quirky locals. Changing to a place with so little life and treasured bonds was almost felt like whiplash.

As he trekked down the somber walls walls of the space headquarters in the middle of the night, he came to a halt when he heard a faint whimper. Standing stock-still, his eyes widened at the shaky breaths originating from his right. Pausing, he listened keenly for the sound he had heard just before, to make sure that his grogginess wasn't tricking him.

And sure enough, he heard sounds akin to sobs echoing through the room to the right, they were heavy and drawn out, but quiet. 

Without hesitating, he entered the room slowly, and came face to face with Cahaya's wide stare.

"Boboiboy?" Cahaya's eyes shimmered with shame, and a lone tear ran down his already tear-stained cheeks once more. He furiously wiped them with his crystal colored gloves, leaving red irritated skin.

"Hey, hey! Stop that." Running over, he gently lowered his arms, seeing Cahaya's devastated face once again, which turned away in embarrassment. 

His voice was hoarse. "W-What do you want?"

Boboiboy felt his eyes soften, his voice becoming as sweet and soft as honey. "I want to know what's wrong." He smiled gently, confusion flitting through his heart at the surprised, shocked expression that marred the others face.

"There is, uh, nothing wrong!" Cahaya vehemently denied, looking away from Boboiboy and through the window that showed the stars of outer space.

Boboiboy's face hardened. "Cahaya." He smiled when the person in question turned to face him at his suddenly unshakable voice. "You do realize I _am_ you, right? You can tell me anything." He paused, looking left and right. "I won't tell anybody."

Cahaya was silent, before he spoke quietly. "Promise?" He knew he sounded childish, but he desperately wanted to tell someone about the issues that were eating him up from the inside out.

At Boboiboy's answering nod, he gestured for him to sit down beside him. After which, he looked away, not really knowing how to start. Boboiboy spoke up. "Maybe you could start to explain what was bothering you before, and then tell me the details?"

Cahaya nodded, before he started. "D-Did you know, that I'm the youngest out of my siblings?" Boboiboy's eyes briefly widened in surprise, as he remembered that he unlocked Cahaya the last, which was quite the coincidence, but he nodded for him to continue. "And, I _am_ one of the smartest." Boboiboy thought back to how his elements would often view Cahaya as the strategist of the group, the one who planned for every outcome and reaction.

Cahaya's smile slipped off his face. "Because of this, they... _everyone_ thinks I'm pretty stuck up." He rubbed his nose. "That's only _one_ of the few reasons I have little to no friends."

Boboiboy frowned. "Have you tried making any?"

Cahaya chuckled after a moment. "Like they would come close enough to let me."

"How about Ying, Yaya, Fang or Gopal?"

He grimaced. "They tend to avoid me." His eyes lowered to the polished floor underneath him. "I know they're only around for the others. Rumors tend to be a strong factor in this."

Boboiboy felt his eyebrows draw together in concern, before he sighed, his smile steady. "Then _I'll_ be your friend."

Cahaya's head shot upwards, shocked eyes interlocking with his own. "Y-You would? Why?"

"Because I want to."

The others eyes swam with tears, his smile bitter. "Of course my first friend is _myself_." He rubbed his eyes. "Because I have the inflated ego, after all."

Boboiboy grabbed his hand, a confused expression on his face. "But I'm not Light right now."

"Well I know that but-"

"So I'm not _you._ Even if I was Light, we would still not be the same person _._ " He grinned. "And our experiences would have been different no matter what way you look at it. I went through them with my friends, and elements. You went through them with your friends, and _brothers._ "

Cahaya was silent, before small frail sobs escaped his mouth once more. "Thank you."

Boboiboy smiled softly, hand coming up to pat Cahaya's palm. "It was no problem, friend."

"Get some sleep, you need it." 

* * *

"Api, right hand red." Air announced.

The person in question gawked. "What?! Is that even possible?" He twisted his arm around Angin's precariously placed ankle, and managed to unsteadily place his hand on it. "All right!"

Air spun the needle. "Boboiboy, right foot green."

Boboiboy breathed. "Okay, okay." He stretched his leg over Tanah's chest, and his toes touched the very surface of the sheet. "Okay."

Daun squawked. "Boboiboy's face is turning blue!"

"Boboiboy, you have to breathe!"

"Daun, right hand blue!" Daun then proceeded to place his hand on Angin, who giggled.

Cahaya sighed. "On the circle, Daun."

"Oh."

Boboiboy gasped out a shaky breath. "I can do this!"

"Boboiboy, left hand blue!" 

Boboiboy laughed uneasily. "Okay, maybe I can't do this." He tried to reach over with his hand, but couldn't quite reach. "Maybe if i dislocate my left shoulder..."

Tanah's voice deadpanned. "Boboiboy, don't."

He pouted. "Party pooper." 

Petir chuckled quietly from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Angin, left foot green!" 

"Easy!"

Api complained. "That's cheating! Angin's really flexible!"

Cahaya smirked. "Well maybe you need to work out more, you idiot."

"Hey!"

Boboiboy whimpered. "Alright, I can't take it anymore." His hands slipped out from under his body, making him fall onto Tanah, who choked. He then also fell down, which triggered a chain reaction in which all of them falling to the mat.

Cahaya groaned. "Why are you so heavy, Angin? I can't feel anything below my waist."

Boboiboy coughed from where he had somehow ended up at the bottom of the pile of entangled limbs. "All of you, get off me! I can't breathe!"

Air sniggered. 

* * *

Petir and Boboiboy smirked competitively at each other, where they were poised at the start of the race track, ready for the shout.

They crouched. Boboiboy fiddled with his watch, before he transformed into Earth. Petir only looked at him in confusion, while Earth just grinned mysteriously.

"Go!"

Petir took off in a flash of lightning, while Earth stood unmoving.

Petir smirked at his head start, zooming at high speeds through the disturbed air. His grey boots merely weaved through the lightning, running faster and faster, approaching the finish line.

However, his eyes widened at the silhouette somewhat visible at the end of the course, and he darted right beside him. His eyes were incredulous as he asked. "How did you get here so fast?"

Tanah, who was the one to announce "Go!", also came up to him, shocked. "I didn't know I could go so fast."

Cahaya also was curious. "How did you do it?"

Earth transformed back into Boboiboy, who laughed. "It's actually pretty simple." He pointed toward Cahaya and Petir. "You both, travel by light and lightning respectively, right?"

The two at the end of each finger nodded, eager to hear more.

Boboiboy grinned, and pointed to the dirt track beside him. "Tana-I mean, Earth, controls dirt and rocks, right? So therefore he should be able to travel through it."

Cahaya gasped. "You mean, you moved your body through the dirt?"

"That's right."

Tanah gasped. "That would mean, If I was on Earth, I could travel anywhere!"

Boboiboy winced. "Yeah, but don't try bringing anyone with you. I tried it with an object, it didn't end well." He then pointed to Air and Angin, who were watching them from afar. "Theoretically, they could also do it, Air could move through water, and Angin through air." He grinned mischievously. "I tend to use it for stealth purposes."

"Have you tried using Lightning to jump through power lines and cables?" Petir suggested.

Cahaya rubbed his chin, while Boboiboy grinned brightly. "That might work, actually."

Cahaya spoke up. "How about humid conditions, when there's a lot of static? Could you just travel through the air like Angin?"

Tanah sighed. "Okay, how about we discuss this over lunch, yeah?"

Cahaya grumbled, but complied.

* * *

"I'm bored."

Cahaya shoved the grumbling Api away from his shoulder.

Boboiboy looked up from his position on the sofa, before an idea came to him. He got up, and grabbed Api's shoulder, coming face-to-face with him.

"I've got just the idea!"

Tanah's eyes darted between their matching grins, before he muttered lowly. "I'm scared."

Tanah entered the training room, wearing a vest and brown wrist warmers, when he encountered a bright light.

"Oh, hey Tanah!" He heard the familiar voice of Boboiboy through the blinding light, and came to stand beside him, hands over his poor eyes.

"What's happening?"

"I helped turn Cahaya and Api into literal beacons!"

"You _what_."

Boboiboy clapped, and the light died down, revealing Api and and Cahaya breathing tiredly.

Tanah gaped. "Wh-Why?"

Boboiboy grinned, before turning and walking to Api. Cahaya explained. "It has about two purposes." He looked towards Api and Boboiboy, who were conversing.

Boboiboy deadpanned a few meters away. "You can stop t-posing now."

Api laughed. "Never. I need to establish _dominance_."

Boboiboy face palmed.

Cahaya chuckled, before returning to the present conversation. "It can either blind an enemy, and allow you to have the opportunity to attack, escape, or..." He looked away. "It can be a signal for more reinforcements."

Tanah giggled slyly. "Oh, so it's a way for you to ask for help? I never knew you were the type, Cahaya."

"S-Shut it!"

* * *

A crash sounded above them, halting their conversation in their bedroom.

Angin was startled. "Wh-What's happening?"

Tanah's watch glowed for a second, attracting their attention to Tanah's wrist, before a hologram appeared above it. It was Admiral Tarung, whose gruff voice rang through out the bedroom.

"The headquarters is being attacked."

Air frowned. "By who?"

"Captain Vargoba, the pirate whose base we infiltrated just a few days ago."

Daun's voice shook after a moment of silence. "How did he find us?"

"It seems he had managed to attach a tracker to the ship, which lead him here. Anymore questions?" At their silence he continued. "I need you all to defend the headquarters, as most of our agents are defending TEMPUR-A from the pirates as well." He paused, before he turned to Boboiboy. "Can I trust you to fight alongside them?"

Petir's voice was shocked. "But admiral-"

"I know. I know your mission was to watch over his actions. However, today I make an exception. The cavalry that Captain Vargoba has brought may overwhelm us, so we need the extra manpower." He grinned. "With how all of you are so trusting of him, I think we can trust him too."

Tanah and Air met each other's eyes, and smiled.

Admiral Tarung eyes were determined. "I expect you to have _no mercy_."

Boboiboy saluted him, prompting the others to do so.

Boboiboy grinned back at him, all teeth. 

"Yes sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boboiboy's friends,Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang didn't know where Boboiboy had went.  
> But they were determined to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Life has been getting awfully busy for me lately, especially during the current situation, so I apologise for not updating this story in a while.  
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Warning! Lots of dialogue!

Kaizo entered the Tempur-A base, looking crestfallen, a hard look in his eyes.

“So?” Yaya inquired, walking up to the captain with her hands clasped together. “Where’s Boboiboy?”

He scowled down at her, dark eyes pensive. “I don’t know.”

Fang’s eyes widened. “What do you mean you don’t know?!” His eyes searched for something in his elder brother’s eyes, something he knew he wouldn’t find. “Surely you must have seen him, right?!”

The captain sneered. “Before I had the chance to reach him while he was still flying off in space, he disappeared. I don’t know where he had gone, but he may as well be deep in space now.”

Ying looked grave, her small hands bunched up at her sides. “That-That could mean he could be dead by now!” She covered her mouth with her hand, and her cobalt eyes lowered to stare at the metal flooring. Her taller friend moved to comfort her, a sleeved hand bringing her close in a side hug.

The eldest of their group looked conflicted. “But there’s still a chance he could still be alive right?” He asked, growing desperate. He spun to face Ochobot, who had yet to contribute. “His watch could lead us to him, right?!” He grasped at the Power Spheras metallic hands. There could still be a chance that he could be alive, he has suffered through worse, right?

The alien among them perked up. “That’s right! Our watches!” He pressed at various buttons, trying to call the missing person of their group, but couldn’t. “It’s not picking up!”

Ochobot tsked and closed in on the other’s wrist. Scanning the watch and tinkering with its dials, he turned to face the rest of the group, relief present in his facial expression. “Although he’s not picking up our calls, we do have his last known location!”

Their teacher growled. “How is his last known location going to help us? He could be anywhere by now!”

“But that’s the thing.” Ochobot looked confused now. “His location _now_ tells us that he’s at the TAPOPS Headquarters.”

Koko Ci joined them, his presence taking up most of the room despite his small stature. “But that’s impossible! The headquarters was destroyed!”

Fang squinted at his watch, brows furrowed. “But it still shows him moving.”

Ying brightened at this, glad that her friend hadn’t died. “Why don’t we check? After all, the headquarters has been already destroyed, it would pose no danger to us.”

Tarung watched from his position on a chair in the corner of the room. He supposed it was safe to go the ruins of their headquarters if it was going to give them a lead on where their beloved cadet could be. However, there was one other problem. There weren’t any ships to use, as evacuations were still in work, and they have no place to recharge the ships for the journey, as the nearest charging stations were light years away, and they couldn’t afford to be spotted.

Not right now, when they were so vulnerable. They had just lost the base of their operations, they can’t afford to lose any more.

They had three options.

One, they wait until they are secure, safe, and supplied before continuing in their efforts to find their missing cadet. But this also came with a disadvantage. By the time this moment comes, it could already be too late, they could lose their trail of Boboiboy.

Two, there was a possibility of Motobot creating a ship for them, although he wasn’t sure if it was possible. He seemed to only create vehicles depending on the user, and not one vehicle for more than one person. And besides, creating a whole ship may take too much energy, something they didn’t have in abundance at the current moment.

And lastly, they could send one of their agents to check up on the remains of the Headquarters using their own specialised equipment to travel. Minimum energy expenditure, as well as less risk of being spotted. And they had a few agents who didn’t battle, so would be available for the job.

The third option seemed to work well.

“Ok. So this is what we’re going to do.” Tarung boomed. “We will send one of our strongest agents to the remains of the Headquarters.”

“What!” Ying exclaimed, shocked. “Shouldn’t we go instead?”

Koko Ci caught onto Tarung’s thought process. “No, as you are still tired from the fight, and still injured. There is still a likelihood of enemies still being at the headquarters, so we need to be prepared. As well as this, we need to keep the numbers as few as possible, as we can’t afford to be spotted right now.” He finished.

Gopal quirked a brow. “What about the Space mosquitoes?”

The gravity power user agreed. “Surely there would still be residue energy on site? Wouldn’t the Space mosquitoes still try to feed off of it?”

The energy blade user smirked. “There is a reason why the Space mosquitoes never try to feed off of our headquarters.” He folded his arms, smirk still prominent. “We had shown them that if they tried, we wouldn’t hesitate to fight back, so it’s unlikely they’ll return to the remains this soon.”

Ying appeared confident at the prospect. “So, who are we sending?”

Their higher up grinned. “Kaizo.”

“What?!” Fang protested. “But didn’t he fight too?”

Koko Ci placed a pair of glasses on top of his eyes, a confident smirk on his square shaped face. “He is still more experienced in this field than you are, he has been fighting efficiently long before you have.” He turned to the agent in question, a dry look in his eyes. “I doubt you’re even tired.”

A feral grin grew across his cheeks. “You’d be right.”

The Power Sphera had one last concern. “Bring me with you.”

Kaizo glanced dryly at him. “Why should I?”

Narrowing his blue eyes at him, Ochobot responded. “Because I can pinpoint where his exact location is, and in turn not waste your time.”

The taller’s eyes flashed. “Tempting.”

Yaya stepped forward. “Wouldn’t this be too risky? Ochobot could be in danger.”

Her rival was beside her, nodding. “We can’t really afford to be risky right now.”

Tarung looked thoughtful. “The less time there would reduce the chances of being spotted.” He gazed at Ochobot. “You’re going.”

Boboiboy’s friends glanced at each other, uncertain. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Once Kaizo had arrived at what was the remains, with Ochobot in tow, he asked. “Can you find it?”

Ochobot peered through the wreckage, his scanners running. After a moment, he replied. “No, we need to get closer.” In response, the agent gritted his teeth, leaping off one piece of debris and onto another. A few more paces in, and they were closing in on the centre of the remains, various scraps of metal orbiting around them.

“Okay.” Ochobot started, tugging on the others suit. “The strongest energy concentration seems to be on that side.” He pointed a hand to the opposite side from where they started, enthusiasm leaking into his voice. 

The swordsman quirked a brow. “Energy concentration?”

The Power Sphera nodded. “Each watch that I have bestowed have both the energy from me and themselves. At first, it uses mine to power itself, but will slowly use more of the users over time to keep functioning.” He folded his arms, proud. “So it would make sense that the most concentrated energy signature should be his.”

The agent grinned down at him, amusement in his red orbs. “You sure know your stuff.”

The Power Sphera huffed good-naturally. “Let’s go.” With that, the swordsman leapt off more scraps, hopping over mangled wires, and dashing around scuffs and burns on the metal. Ducking, he avoided sharp steel bars jutting out of the sides and moved further.

After a few minutes of pacing and diving, they finally made it to the other side. Landing, crouched on a platform of twisted and battered iron. His shoes made a click-clack as he stepped forward out of his crouch, peering around him in curiosity. Nodding to the Power Sphera in his arms, he inquired. “So?”

Metal fingers rubbed at the top of his head. “This is unusual...” He muttered. “Boboiboy _should_ be here.” He paused, realization setting in. “Unless...”

Kaizo frowned. “Unless?”

“Once, when we were still on Earth.” Ochobot started. “Boboiboy was suddenly a video game character.”

“...Alright?”

“But, you see.” Ochobot continued, his expression contemplative. “His energy was still situated where the TV was. He wasn’t necessarily _there_ , but in a sort of... different plane? Universe? Where he was in the video game?”

The other’s eyes widened.

His metal fists clenched, as his thought completed himself. “The situation has some similarities to the one we’re trying to investigate right now.”

“Hold that thought.” Kaizo interjected. “You said that his energy was in the place of the Tv, and yet, in this situation he is freely moving around.”

Ochobot hummed. “I think it has to do with the fact that his movement in the video game was controlled by us. We were using controllers.” He clarified, amused at the disturbed expression on the others face. “And since Boboiboy is moving in this area, this alternate plane or universe he’s in must also have a TAPOPS headquarters!”

“I see your point.” Kaizo narrowed his eyes. “However, we mustn’t waste time talking about this anymore. An enemy could spot us.” He plucked up the Power Sphera, carrying him under his right arm. “Have you got everything you need?”

Boboiboy’s Power Sphera friend nodded, allowing him to be picked up. The swordsman focused, peering back where they came from.

“Brace yourself.” And with that, he jumped off of the platform. As promptly, he sped into the shadows the discarded remains casted, hiding himself and his companion from view.

* * *

Gopal stood up from where he was sitting, desperation in his expression. “So? Did you find him?”

Both Ochobot and the swordsman glanced at each other. Ochobot brushed his arm sheepishly. “Well...” He looked away. “Yes and no.”

The glasses wearing girl stepped forward, curious. “What do you mean, yes and no?”

“Well...” Ochobot stuttered, trying to find his bearings. Sighing, his eyes abruptly glowed blue. “I’m sorry, but I’d rather you witness the conversation instead. It may make more sense than me telling you.” And with that, he shot an image of both Kaizo and himself in front of him, small glitches in their forms.

The others looked startled at this, but decided to listen to what they were saying, hoping to gain understanding for themselves. Ying was enraptured by the illusions, but decided to wait before asking her questions.

**_Nodding to the Power Sphera in his arms, he inquired. “So?”_ **

**_Metal fingers rubbed at the top of his head. “This is unusual...” He muttered. “Boboiboy should be here.” He paused, realization setting in. “Unless...”_ **

**_Kaizo frowned. “Unless?”_ **

**_“Once, when we were still on Earth.” Ochobot started. “Boboiboy was suddenly a video game character.”_ **

**_“...Alright?”_ **

Gopal scratched his head. “I remember that incident. But what does it have to do with this?” Yaya elbowed him from his side, beckoning him to be silent.

**_“But, you see.” Ochobot continued, his expression contemplative. “His energy was still situated where the TV was. He wasn’t necessarily there, but in a sort of... different plane? Universe? Where he was in the video game?”_ **

“You can’t mean...” Koko Ci started, eyes widening behind his coal black glasses.

**_The other’s eyes widened._ **

**_His metal fists clenched, as his thought completed himself. “The situation has some similarities to the one we’re trying to investigate right now.”_ **

**_“Hold that thought.” Kaizo interjected. “You said that his energy was in the place of the Tv, and yet, in this situation he is freely moving around.”_ **

**_Ochobot hummed. “I think it has to do with the fact that his movement in the video game was controlled by us. We were using controllers.” He clarified, amused at the disturbed expression on the others face. “And since Boboiboy is moving in this area, this alternate plane or universe he’s in must also have a TAPOPS headquarters!”_ **

“This is... certainly an interesting development.” Tarung stated as the illusions faded away, and Ochobot’s eyes ceased to glow.

“But still, how will we find him?”

“I...” Boboiboy’s beloved Power Sphera started. “I don’t know.”

“But even after all that?!” Fang grumbled. “You can’t think of anything?”

Ochobot fluttered sheepishly. “I just thought, that if he was still moving freely, and the headquarters is still intact, he must be safe, right?”

The pink-wearing girl seemed conflicted. “I agree that that is our first priority, and I don’t blame you for thinking so. However, we still have to find him.”

The food lover among them brightened. “Why not ask Nut? He might build something to find him!”


	5. Author's Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop

Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating for long - i've been a bit busy with my current workload and other issues.

As well as this story, I'm rewriting it!

It'll be under the same title, and this fic here will be labeled as 'under rewrite'.

The fic I'm writing is already longer than this entire story, and it's going to include a fair bit more strong language and a lot more words. the rewrite is so far only one chapter long hehe.

As for future plans, I'm hoping that the story itself is around 20 or so chapters?? That might change in the future so...

The story will include a lot more space lore, as well as more complicated relationships between characters. I will make sure to give it its own fair share of funny moments, as well as sad ones. Other than that, I hope you'll look forward to it!

And don't worry! This story will be staying on this site!

:p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooooo


	6. The new story is out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :DD

Hey guys!

The first chapter of this story's rewrite is now out!

It took me a while, and I put my all into it, so I hope you all like it!

It is a bit angsty, but don't worry! It will have some happy moments in it too! Keep in mind, this story is a rewrite of this one, so it will probably still have the fluffy moments, just with more description!

Here!

[The first chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218564/chapters/69148071/)


End file.
